a new game?
by forbidden.roses
Summary: 4girls wonderland play game try to go home  OCxBlood OCxDum OCxDee OCxBoris
1. Chapter 1

" _**Are you sure it's them that we need, nightmare?" said peter white "yes I'm sure now go and bring them here." said nightmare then he disappeared peter then turned into his rabbit form and hoped into the clearing there in the garden sat four girls, the one in the tree branch was scarlet she had long crimson hair with blue eyes she as always was drawing just like usual , the one sitting at the trunk was sakura with long curly hair with red eyes she was sharpening her scythe, and the twins Serena & Selena who sat on the balcony's ledge they had long blond ringlets with deep green eyes we called them the princesses of roses since it was their garden.**_

"_**Hey! Sakura who did you kill this time." asked Serena "yah! Who is it this time tell us." said Selena as the twins jumped off the ledge and onto the ground "That's easy it was the Dragon mafia leader he wasn't much of a fight though." sakura pouted Rustle ,Rustle and then out of the bushes came a white rabbit. "Come and fallow me." said the rabbit ten it ran off and on instinct the girls ran after the rabbit, then they suddenly fell into a large hole.**_

"_**Ugh, my head it hurts" said sakura, she looked around and saw that they were on a roof then a man with rabbit ears came and stood in front of the girls " who the hell are you and where are we?" yelled the twins in unision at the rabbit like man "I am peter white and welcome to wonderland, oh and please drink these." he handed each of them a vial the twins had a heart cap, sakura's a gun and scarlet a cat head.**_

_**So out of curiosity they drank the liquid inside the vial, suddenly scarlet grew cat ears and a tail , sakura transformed into an angel of death skeleton hands held her breast and a raven feather tutu skirt with skeletons arms hanging and she was wearing black ballet toe shoes ,and the twins were in red and black knee length strapless dresses and poofed armbands and in devil high heels with gold crowns on their heads.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**What the hell, rabbit start talking." yelled Sakura but it was to late peter was already gone "well fuck, what do we do now" said scarlet as her tail swished in irritation then they turned towards sakura "as usual ,ok then lets see if someone's home and ask for help I guess ."said sakura and soon their in a long hall way when they come across a door that's slightly cracked then Serena peeks in and sees a man with bluish hair working a clock then he looks up and "who's there come out." he said with a stern voice then the girls open the door sakura first a gasp escapes his mouth for he knew they were outsiders then he gained his composure and said who are you." said the man "my name is sakura and this is scarlet" scarlet's ears perked at the sound of her name "and the twins Serena and Selena" said sakura as she stuck her hand out for him to shake as she did the bones on her arms rattled and sent chills down his spine "and my name is Julius Monrey pleasure to meet you." said Julius then he took sakura's hand and held it as he bowed . **_

"_**Hey we have some questions." said Serena, "of course but I'll need you to tell me what happened for me to help." said Julius, then Sakura stood and told Julius the story of how peter lead them to a huge hole and fell how they drank the potion and transformed "So that's it." said sakura Julius just nodded his head not looking at the least bit surprised "Well for you to get back home you will need to meet all the role holders in wonderland and that the vials need too be fully filled in order for you to leave." said Julius as he reached into his drawer and pulled out a map "What's that." asked scarlet " It's a map " then the girl's vials flew onto the map "I will tell you about all the territories " he handed scarlets vial to her "first the Amusement park its owned by a man named gowland there's also a neko-man who lives there to he's the Cheshire cat that's where you'll be." "cool I'm gonna like that place" scarlet interrupted, then Julius handed the twins theirs "here is the Castle of hearts the red queen lives there with ace the knight and the prime minister peter white" the girls were stunned then Julius handed mine to me, " this is might be the most dangerous place in wonderland it is the mafia the mafia leader is Blood Dupre then there's the bloody twins Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum then there's the **_

_**Elliot March he is second in command." Julius finished " that sounds like a good place for me I like danger." sad sakura "yah, and we're gonna love the castle we will fit in." said the twins cheerfully "hay I have a question how do you now all this?" asked scarlet, Julius's face darkened a bit "that's because your not the first outsider that's came there was one named Alice Liddell." said Julius then the girls went silent.**_

"_**How do you now our mom?" asked the twins in an angered voice then it was Julius's turn too be silent then scarlet broke the silence " she was here her sent still lingers in this place." she said "that's because she lived here before she left, and if I may ask but who is your girl's father?" asked Julius "oh he's Darin Kraivon he's an aristocrat and sakura's dad is Riven Corvus he's the leader of the Raven mafia and owns an assassin company that trains kids to be assassins and scarlet's dad is **_

_**Ian Eire he is the prime minister of Ireland." said the twins "then you all come from high class families." said Julius "**_

_**yah plus we have too stick together." said scarlet "and whys that? Asked Julius "because everyone either wants to kill us or is too afraid of us so if we're apart we will be alone but its not that bad because now I know that I'm not the only one even if our parents hate each other." said sakura with a huge grin on her face even though Julius didn't show it he actually felt sorry for them cause if you actually compare them too him their not that different "So mortician got any more info that might be important?" asked scarlet with a smirk then Julius's face went white "How did you know?" he asked half surprised and half angered "oh because I can hear the ticking in your chest and the scent of blood fills the room." said scarlet as her nose wrinkled up from the foul stench.**_

" _**Well any way got any more info for us Julius?" asked sakura "actually yes right now the castle the mansion an the amusement park are in a feud for land and everyone sometimes tries too kill one another so murder is normal here good luck." said Julius " thanks, girls lets hurry." said serena so the girls got up and waved to Julius who stated to work on the clocks again. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**As they went on their way to the amusement park they stopped in front of a pinkish purple boa stained with blood "Hm, scarlet can you track down who the person is?" asked sakura "of course." scarlet took the boa and sniffed it then she ran while the others followed her " guys we're getting close just over that bush." said scarlet then right in front of them was a neko-man "Hm, he's dying scarlet should I save him he might be a good ally?" asked sakura "yep, plus he's cute." replied scarlet, sakura nodded her head then knelt beside the man he was on the edge of death then she put her lips on the mans lips then the wounds started to vanish as she devoured the devil inside, sakura started to hear the clock ticking stronger then she pulled away then the man woke up "what the fuck I thought I died" said the man then he looked up there was four girls one red head two blonds and one black "heh, angel of death at your service." said sakura he looked at them "who are you and thank you." he asked "mine is Sakura this is scarlet , serena and selena pleasure to make your acquaintance…" said sakura " Boris, Boris Airey your outsiders?" he asked "how do you figure?" asked selena "your scent is different." he said with a huge grin "hey we're on are way to the amusement park can you help us get there?" asked serena "sure thing." he said … "wow. Its huge so cool." said scarlet "then why not you stay here then?" asked Boris "really thanks!" said scarlet her tail swishing in the air in excitement. "you must be really excited." he said in a lustful voice scarlet blushed a bright red then "hey boris who you got there?" a man asked "oh this is scarlet she's gonna stay here." said boris with a grin "then scarlets honor I will play a song." said the man then he took out a violin then **__SCREECH , SCREECH , SCREACH , SCREACH.__**" STOP! Stop playing that crappy shit!" yelled sakura as she swung her scythe at him he immediately stopped playing and jumped back then shot a bullet at sakura, sakura dodged the bullet like it was nothing " what. I just wanted you too stop playing." said sakura with an evil grin on her face.**_

"_**well by it was nice to meet you guys bye scarlet see you soon." yelled serena as they dragged sakura out of the amusement park … once sakura calmed down "ok where should we go now?" asked serena "lets go to the castle" suggested sakura "ok" said the twins … once they got to the castle "um excuse me but do you have business with the queen?" asked a faceless "yes actually will you take us to her please?" asked selena "of course." said the faceless … in the thrown room there on the balcony sat a beautiful in a red dress with lots of hearts "art thou foreigners?" asked the queen " and you?" asked sakura "we are vivaldi the queen of hearts." said vivaldi "then hello your majesty." said Serena "you know it is said that all role holders will fall in love with the foreigners perhaps we could love you too, won't join us for tea." asked the queen " sure." said sakura … in the garden "so do you girls have a place to stay?" asked the queen "no, not at the moment." answered serena "would you like too stay with us?" asked vivaldi " sure, thank you vivaldi you know my mom talked about a lady who was the queen of hearts." said serena then vivaldi's eyes widened "was her name alice?" asked vivaldi " yes alice liddell why?" asked serena " your mother was my best friend and my only true friend I ever had." said vivaldi with a sad smile then the sky turned dark "I guess I'll take my leave then bye girls bye vivaldi hope we meet again soon" said sakura. **_

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

_**In the forest… It was cold and wet as the animal in the night roamed the forest then the scene changed into a forest with signs pointing in every direction then "my, my what have we found here a foreigner I see " sad white "another damn foreigner ." said black I looked up and saw a man with deep red hair he was dressed in jester clothing with a mask on his belt " Sorry for my brothers rudeness he's always like this I'm white and this is black " white said he pointed to the mask on his belt " no shit Sherlock." said black from his mask then white covered the mask with his hand then the forest became a jail cell then a man that looked exactly like white except he wore wardens clothing " excuse me but why the hell did you bring me here." I asked "no reason." white said " then I'll be leaving good bye." I said then a gun shot right next to my head "is that the best you got bastard cause your gonna have to do a lot better than that." I said with a smirk " who the hell do you think you are bitch!" yelled black then a he shot at least fifteen bullets but I dodged them easily and kept on walking then after at least two more round I soon was out of the joker forest I soon came to a clearing there in front of me stood a great mansion then the sun came up man the time here is weird then I sat at the trunk of one of the trees and took a nap … then I woke up by the sound of foot steps then quickly hi behind the tree and peeked and there was two small twin boys they carried axes with them weird not that I have any room to say I carry a scythe.**_

_**Then I walked out into the open carrying my scythe behind my back though it was impossible to hide of course since it was huge " hey brother look there 's an **_

_**onee-san" said dee " your right brother should we kill her brother" asked dum " yes brother lets." sad dee then they swung their axes at me but I blocked them using my scythe then I swung it at them I barely got them cause they jumped back then I rammed into them and trapped them against the gate "its over brother." said dum "what the hell are you talking about I don't kill unless told or absolutely have too so quit your crying." I said then I backed off then they jumped and hugged me de on my right arm dum on the other "Oi, what are you brats doing." said a man with gold curly hair with bunny ears " are you a rabbit?" I asked " I am not a RABBIT I hate carrots I like carrot cake, carrot cookies, carrot pudding and other carrot dishes but I hate carrots!" he said then when he actually looked at me his nose gushed out blood "Oi, pervert rabbit, onee-san lets go play." said the twins "um alright." I said as they lead me to their room. **_


End file.
